


[Podfic] The Property of Anthologies

by BookshelfPassageway



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Short Stories, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshelfPassageway/pseuds/BookshelfPassageway
Summary: A collection of (mostly) unrelated short stories based off the marvelous webcomic The Property of Hate.From a child playing pranks on her monster-guide, to a waltz between a pair who were never meant to be, to self-hatred personified and violent; these stories weave in and around and everywhere.





	[Podfic] The Property of Anthologies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Property of Anthologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658932) by [Kyky25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyky25/pseuds/Kyky25). 



> I wanted to take a crack at reading from one of my absolute favorite fandoms! This one had a nice spread of different scenarios and characters and, yknow, is the most highly kudos'd thing in the tag, so it's hard to go wrong. It's also quite the nostalgia kick going back to old fandom theories :D Those were good times.
> 
> The first four chapters are combined into one file, since I personally like having an audiobook to check out with for a decent chunk of time, but I can try splitting it up if that's of interest to people.
> 
> I take reading requests, so if there's another fic in here that you would love to hear from me (or just in general), feel free to throw it in my direction!

[Linked here on my Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PTbpEWbmA5pG8W6cv5DYIHyUTm152Yaf)


End file.
